Falling Stars
by blackened-fire
Summary: I DID IT AGAIN! Only i can mix humor and tragedy together! When Sonia and Akira get caught fooling around, they find themselved in Poland in 1942! Can they escape with there lives or will they be perished by the Nazis?
1. Attack of the Flashbacks

**Authors note: Yes, I am coming out with a lot of stories, BUT I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS AND IT'S DRIVING ME CRAZY! I don't own any of the Sonic characters, SEGA dose, but I do own Sonia the Hedgehog (NOT FROM SONIC UNDERGROUND!), and AkiraKnuckles owns Akira the Echidna, and yes, any one of my stories will have a character of AkiraKnuckles, 'CAUSE WE BEST FRIENDS! And I own Brandy the Dog, but she's only in here very little. Oh, and read the little authors notes at the bottom. Don't worry, it's not full of threats, there is some, but not all of it is. But things down there can be VERY important! Surprisingly!

* * *

**

Sonia the Hedgehog walked into the school doors of Riverview High looking pissed. They had to wear uniforms now. UNIFORMS! The whole world was turning evil. Though, they did get to pick what color they wanted. Sonia had chosen black of coarse. She was wearing one of those Japanese schoolgirl uniforms, with the jacket, and the scarf tied around. He jacket was gray, the scarf was red, and the mini skirt was black. She walked in and noticed Akira.

Akira was wearing the same thing, only the jacket was white, the scarf was red, and the skirt-what else?- green.

"Can you believe this?" asked Akira, also looking pissed.

"I know, what wrong with what we were wearing before?" shouted Sonia.

/Flashback/

Sonia walked into the classroom wearing her usual clothing. A black mini top, a black shredded mini shirt, and a yellow thong sticking out.

She walked up to Akira, who was wearing different clothing, but still Akira clothing. She was wearing a bra that was tie-die, big bell-bottom pant, and bandana, and a peace medallion hanging from her neck.

"HEY!" shouted Sonia.

"HOWDY DOO!" Akira hugged Sonia. Sonia hugged Akira. Aww, how sweet.

/End flashback/

"Oh," said Sonia, remembering what she just remembered. "Well, it's still bogus!"

"Yeah, I mean its not like we come here naked," said Akira.

/Flashback/

Brandy the Dog, the most sluttish girl in school, walked into chemistry class, naked.

"What?" asked Brandy. "I'm doing an experiment."

/End flashbacks/

"Damn flashbacks," muttered Akira.

Suddenly, the bell rang. It was time for History class.

Sonia sat next to Akira, and on the other side of her was Shadow. On the other side of Akira was Knuckles.

"Okay class," said the teacher. "For this semester, we will be learning about the most tragic thing that has happened, the Holocaust."

"Isn't it that thing with the Nazis and stuff?" asked Sonic. "'Cause I already know a lot about it," (Get the joke?)

"Yes," said the teacher.

Akira felt a note hit her hand. She picked it up and read it.

_Hey Akira,_

_This is Sonia! DUH! Yeah, this holocaust this is stupid, if it is really as bad as they say it is, then I don't want to learn about it, and plus even you know, it's impossible for me to learn!_

_Love Sonia._

Akira wrote back.

_Yeah, I know that. Even the teacher knows that! That's why you're in a certain thing called "special ed"! Just so your not confused, your not in special Ed, so don't think you are. Knuckles is-._

"Passing notes are we Miss Akira?" said the teacher picking up the note before Akira could finish it. "You silly child, fooling around when in the presence of the Holocaust," he looked at Sonia. "Both of you go to the principals office for the rest of the day!"

They left the room stomping. But, on the way out, Sonia purposely spilled ink on the lesson plan, and Akira, somehow unscrewed the desk without anyone seeing her.

Knuckles felt a note hit his hand. (Deja vu)

He read it.

_Got to love the bad girls,_

_From, Shadow._

Oh yeah sure, they don't get caught.

But finally, the day was over.

Sonia and Akira started to walk home.

"That was extremely boring," groaned Akira.

"Yeah, especially when the principal started tap-dancing," moaned Sonia.

"Yeah, and now we have homework," Akira looked at the card. "Go visit the National Holocaust Museum."

"How bad can that be?" asked Sonia.

They soon walked up to a HUGE building with the letters: 'HOLOCAUST MUSEUM' on it.

"Meep," said Sonia.

They walked in to find all the things were in black and white.

"Whoa!" Said Sonia amazed. "You know Akira, you're really the only thing in color!"

It was true, they were practically the only ones there, and her school uniform was green.

"Wow, your right!" shouted Akira.

"Well, you want to get out of here? This place gives me the creeps!"

"But, what about the assignment?" asked Akira.

"Let's not and say we did," Sonia had a grin on her face.

They walked out the exit door, but not to find themselves in Kansas anymore, but in Auschwitz, Poland…. 1942.

* * *

**Authors note: HEY! SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Yeah, the Holocaust deal is with mobians, not with real people. Cause then people would think Sonia and Akira were freaks and would start freakin' out! And, Sonia and Akira are not Nazis; they just don't really care about anything school related!**


	2. Back in Time

**Author note: HELLO! I only got one review for my first chapter no fair! Well, I will write cause no reviews or no reviews are going to stop me! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HURRAY!

* * *

**

Sonia and Akira were very confused. All they did was walk through the door they came out of, and now they were here.

"Look," said Sonia pointing to a newspaper stand. "Hitler has just taken over Poland!"

Akira looked around. There were soldiers everywhere, on every corner. One noticed her and Sonia.

"Oh shit," mumbled Akira. "Sonia, don't look suspicious!"

Sonia, who did hear a word of what Akira just said, what talking to a person with a yellow star on their jacket.

Suddenly she was hit with a gun in her stomach.

"Ow…what…was…that…for?" Sonia said as she fell to the ground. She held her stomach. Then, in about 30 seconds, she got back up and started talking the people with the yellow star. Once, again, she was hit in the stomach. "Dude, would you stop doing that? It hurts!"

"Dude?" said the soldier. "You'll be hearing from me again soon, and don't think it will go as well as this meeting again," Whit that, he left.

"That was a good meeting?" asked Akira, helping Sonia up.

"God, what's his problem?" asked Sonia. She dusted off her black skirt.

"Sonia, we have to get out of here, or out of this country!" said Akira waving her hands in the air, accidentally hitting people walking by.

"Why?" asked Sonia.

"I feel like we're getting weird looks," mumbled Akira as she watched people go by staring at them weirdly because of their clothes. But then Akira noticed something; they both had ketchup on their jackets. "Oh,"

"I'm scared," Akira heard a little child's voice with her supersonic hearing.

"Sonia, did you hear that?" asked Akira.

"Hm?" asked Sonia. "No. But I bet it came from up there," Sonia pointed to the attack of a shop nearby.

"Let's go look," said Akira grabbing Sonia's hand and ran towards the shop.

As soon as they walked in, the owners curled up in fear.

"It's the Nazis," she heard one of them say.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" shouted Sonia. "We are nothing close!"

"There's that noise again," said Akira. She ran into the back of the store and found a hidden staircase. "What the?" She walked up them and found 4 mobians sitting on the ground in fear.

Soon, Sonia and the owners ran in.

"Please don't report us," said the man.

"Why would we do that?" asked Sonia.

"Sonia, you were just up here, how did you get back down there?" asked Akira confused as hell.

Sonia obviously didn't understand the situation. She knew nothing. Literally. She was just a silly little girl with supersonic speed. Together…COMPLETE CHAOS!

Come on," said Akira. "Let's get out of here before we cause problems."

Akira and Sonia got out of the store.

"They seemed like nice people!" said Sonia clueless.

"Sonia look out!" shouted Akira.

Too late. Sonia had run into a boy. A boy that looked like Shadow, only in 1942 clothes.

"Hey," he said.

**

* * *

Authors note: So how did you like it? I hope you did. OR I WILL KILL YOU! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Gestapo

**Authors note: AH GOD! NEW STORY! AND ALREADY I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!

* * *

**

"Hey," said Sonia all flirtingly. She circled around him. When she was behind him, she flashed a thumbs up at Akira.

Akira rolled her eyes, but then she saw a boy that looked like Knuckles wearing 1942 clothes. Her eyes widened, and Sonia grinned.

"H-h-hi," Akira finally was able to spit out.

"Hi yourself," he said flashing a friend.

"What's your name?" asked Sonia. "I'm Sonia, and this is Akira." She pointed to Akira, who was drooling over the Knuckles person.

"I'm Shadow," said Shadow. "And that's Knuckles."

"Whoa," said Sonia. "Déjà vu."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Akira was finally into check and stopped drooling, for it was quite embarrassing. "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh," said Shadow, trying to hide something. "Just going to do some paperwork,"

"Yeah, we better get going," said Knuckles. They walked past Sonia and Akira with a hurry.

"They weren't that eager to get away from us…were they?" asked Sonia confused.

"No," said Akira suspiciously. "Their up to something,"

Sonia got a sly look on her face. "You want to follow them?"

"Yeah sure!" said Akira all perky all of the sudden.

Akira and Sonia followed them, they soon realized it was getting dark.

"What could they be doing this late at night?" asked Akira.

As soon as she said that, Shadow and Knuckles walked into what seemed to be the records office.

"Oh no," said Akira holding her mouth.

"What?"

"Their part of Resistance,"

Sonia seemed confused. "How do you know all of this?"

Akira stared up at Sonia. She should at least know some of the holocaust! Her great grandmother suffered in the concentration camps for crying out loud!

"Well," said Sonia. "What ever their doing, let's go help them!"

"Wait no Sonia!" But it was to late. Sonia had gone into the office. Akira's only choice was to follow.

It was pitch black in the office, and probably for the better. This stunt could cost them their lives.

But what they didn't know, someone was watching them.

O.o

"What are you looking for?" asked Sonia as she observed the 2 boys digging through stuff.

"Just, looking for something." Said Knuckles.

"Hey, I found the records!" shouted Shadow.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Open up!" demanded a strong, fearful voice. "This is the Gestapo!"

* * *

**Authors note: Yeah…Sorry it took so long! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
